iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
House Piper
House Piper is a noble house of The Riverlands. They are amongst the chief vassals sworn to House Tully (later House Baelish). Their seat is Pinkmaiden Castle and is located near the Golden Tooth and the border with The Westerlands.Their sigil is a naked woman on a field of blue. Their words are Brave and Beautiful. The current lord of House Piper is Clement Piper. His heir is Ser Marq Piper. History The Pipers rose alongside House Tully against Iron King Harren Hoare. After the end of the War of Conquest they were named as vassals to House Tully, the new overlords of the Riverlands, and they have remained loyal ever since. A Piper woman is married to Lord Quellon Greyjoy. She instructs the master of Pyke to sow Urrigon Greyjoy's fingers back on after he loses them in a finger dance with his brother, Aeron Greyjoy. Urrigon later dies of an infection, and Lady Piper dies shortly after, in the childbirth of Robin Greyjoy. Books A Game of Thrones Clement piper leads the troops sworn to his house to guard the Golden Tooth after House Lannister start amassing troops. This order came from Ser Edmure Tully. His heir, Marq, is dispatched with Ser Karyl Vance and Ser Raymun Darry to King's Landing to ask for the support of King Robert Baratheon. The Piper forces are beaten at the Battle of the Golden Tooth, but Lord Clement manages to escape with his life. Pinkmaiden is, at some point, assaulted by the forces of Ser Gregor Clegane. Marq and Karyl are integral to the defense of Riverrun, harrying the Lannister supply train and helping to lure Ser Jaime Lannister away from the castle, allowing for the Battle of the Whispering Wood to occur. A Storm of Swords Marq is amongst the nobles who launch the funeral boat of Lord Hoster Tully. He later accompanies Edmure to the Twins to witness his marriage to Roslin Frey. Unfortunately this event turns into the Red Wedding and, although Marq is captured and held hostage, the locations of numerous Piper men are unknown. After this Lord Clement bends the knee to King Joffrey I Baratheon. A Feast for Crows Lewys Piper is named as one of Jaime's three squires to ensure the loyalty of House Piper. Lord Clement reluctantly joins the siege of Riverrun, and joins Jaime's war council, where, after House Frey refuse to release Marq to him, he threatens Edwyn Frey and is in turned threatened by Walder Rivers. Historical members * Lord Jon Piper, head of the house during the reign of Maegor I Targaryen. Perished at the Battle Beneath the God's Eye. ** Lady Melony Piper, his younger sister and a close companion of Princess Rhaena Targaryen. Also perished at the Battle Beneath the God's Eye. * Lord Petyr Piper, head of the house during the reign of Viserys I Targaryen. Died after seeing the head of his favorite grandson. ** Lord Stanton Piper, his son and successor. Burned to death at the Second Battle of Tumbleton. Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:House Piper Category:Families and Groups